Please Forgive Us , Our Sky (English Ver )
by Natsu Yuuki
Summary: Tsuna accused of killing Kyuudaime and his Guardian by his own Family. He was exiled and left alone in the silence until the end. Warning: Typo and sad. Complete for just One-Shot and Cover not Mine.


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please Forgive Us , Our Sky**

**Story and Author by Natsu Yuuki **

**Genre : Hurt and sad**

**Warnings : Bad Grammar**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DESCLAIMER : Katekyo Hitman Reborn not Mine**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

It's been three years he has never seen or meet with all of its Guardians. Their voices still ringing in his head, both his guardians and also his father.

_"Ju- Juudaime, what have you done? !". Gokudera Hayato, Right-Hand Man and His Storm Guardian said disbelieve, like what he look in front of his eyes._

_"Tsuna ... y- you do not kill them, right?". Takeshi Yamamoto, Left-Hand His men also said disbelieve._

_"Tsuna-nii ...". Lambo Bovino, His younger brother and Lightning Guardian, Scared of Tsuna._

_"__Boss __...__". __Chrome __Dokuro__, His __Second __Guardians of __Mist__._

_"__Kufufu __...__I __do not __expect you __to__ kill__ someone__, __Tsunayoshi__". __Rokudo __Mukuro__, __Guardians __Of __Mist __said __to __him__.  
><em>

_"__Extreme __Sawada__! __We__'ve been disappointed __of you__"__. __Sasagawa __Ryohei__, __Guardian __Of __Sun __said._

_"__Hnn __...__". __Hibari __Kyoya__, __ex__-__prefect __Namimori __High School __and __the Guardian __of __Cloud __said._

_"__Tsuna __...__you're __not __my__Tuna__-__Fish that I know __again__". __His __Father and __ex__-__Head __of __CEDEF __said __full __hurt __and disappointed __in __his eyes__._

* * *

><p><strong>~ Flashback ~<strong>

_Sawada Tsunayoshi, a young boss who recently served two years as the Guardian of Sky and Boss Of Vongola Tenth Generation. Tsuna just came out of the meeting room with the two guards with Kyuudaime and suddenly, the two guards Kyuudaime try to attack them and kill them, especially Kyuudaime own._

_Spiky __Brunette __enters __Hyper __Dying Will __Mode__, __to __save him self__ and __he had __Kyuudaime __also __considered __as a grandfather__. __Tsuna __managed to kill __the two __guards __who __had __betrayed __Vongola Kyuudaime __and __grandfather __lay __dying __in __his lap __until __his friends come and help him._

_"__Juudaime __!__". __"__Tsuna __!__". __yell his __Rain and __Storm __Guardians__._

_All __his __Guardians __and __also __His __Father__, __run __over __him __and __scared __when __they __were __looking at __a full __Brunette __red blood __around __his __body__._

_"__Ju__- __Juudaime, __what have __you done__? __!__". __Gokudera __said. __"What happened to __Kyudaime __and his __Guardians__?". __ask __him __disbelieve__._

_"They ... is not what you think ... both keepers Kyuudaime suddenly attacked us when the meeting is over". Explain him to his family._

_"Tsuna-nii ...". Lambo Tsuna said fear-filled look at the blood._

_"Bossu ...". Chrome and hiding behind Mukuro said._

_"Kufufufu ~ ... I do not expect you to kill someone, Tsunayoshi". Mukuro's said._

_"Tsuna ... y- you not kill them, right?". Yamamoto was said with disbelieve in his voice._

_"Extreme Sawada! We've been disappointed of you". Ryohei was said with more low tone. _

_"Hnn ..."._

_"__B- __...__but__, __I'm __just __protecting __Kyuudaime__, __it was __not me __who __did it__"._

_Ex__-__Head __of __CEDEF __then walked __towards him __and __checked the pulse of __one of the __Guardian __Kyuudaime__._

_"__I'm __disappointed in you__, __Tsuna__...__you __will be __exiled __from the __Vongola__, __and __no longer the __Tenth __Generation __Vongola __Boss __from now __onwards __you __will __stay __in __this __mansion __it self only __with maids __who __came __every __morning __until the afternoon __to __work __and __be with you__". His Dad said to him._

_Former __head __CEDEF __Boss __stood up __and __left Tsuna alone__. __"__Tsuna __...__you're __not __Tuna__-__Fish __that I know again__"._

_His father __and __also__ his __Guardians __then __left him alone __in the dark __forever__._

**~ End Flashback ~**

* * *

><p>None of his friends who would stay again. Alone, lonely ... which she heard was the wind blowing through the windows of his room through lies and now he is just waiting for death that snatched Brain Cancer disease that has gentleness in the final stage.<p>

_**"**__**A **__**Boss **__**must **__**protect **__**his subordinates **__**and their families**__**, **__**Dame**__**-**__**Tsuna".**_Only the words are still remembered well by it, the words are often spoken by the tutor at the time he was willing to surrender everything. Brunette has failed to save the tutor and the only person who understands him, someone who make a full determination to protect all his friends, when Representative War ten years ago.

"I'm sorry, Reborn ... I could not protect them. They have gone too far for me to achieve ... _". 'I wish, I can meet you there and grandfather'_.

_'Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Lambo, Onii-san, Chrome, Mukuro, Hibari-san, Okaa-san, Otou-san ... all I'm sorry for everything, I'm sorry to have to disappoint you '._

Tsuna cried as she shed tears into his face. He still remembers the memories that he did along with his guards while still in school. He had tears in his eyes and close his eyes for the last time.

* * *

><p>"Tsunayoshi ...". Byakuran stared Tsuna sadly lying in bed and to wrap his eyes for the last time. He oversees Tsuna in the mist with his Mist Guardian. He was ever doing terrible things to Brunette and her family, but Tsuna still be his friend and to forgive him, even though Yuni had died during the War Representative with the other Arcobaleno.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~<strong> **Time Skip ~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

Tsuna was buried next to the grave Yuni, Tsuna's funeral was also attended by only Byakuran and his guards. Funeral atmosphere of silence, silent, one by one the guard to leave their own Boss in front of the second gravestone sky.

"Byakuran-sama ... we will be waiting for you in the car". Said his Guardian of Cloud and right hand Gesso Famiglia.

Silence ... Byakuran did not say anything when Kikyo would go.

"It's been three years since the **'incident'** was, they had never visited though ... so what are you going to do now, Byakuran Gesso ?". Ask the person who has just come put two white lily flowers in both Skies grave.

"I do not know, Gamma ... I've done many horrible things to Tsunayoshi-kun and Yuni in the past".

"Now the holder of Tri-Ni-Sette only you , and both sky is no longer there ... and the world is no longer the center of balance of a parallel universe ... you also do not need to feel guilty for us, I think Hime-sama has forgive all your mistakes in the past then, just as Decimo forgive you ".

"I will make Tsunayoshi could rest in peace, Gamma".

"Do what you think is right, Byakuran". Gamma and Byakuran left alone to think. _'__I'm sorry, __Hime__-__sama ... __I __could __not __keep my promise __to __protect you __and __Aria__'._

* * *

><p><strong>~.~.~.~.~ Meanwhile in New Vongola Base ~.~.~.~.~<strong>

Knock ... knock ... knock ...

"Get in".

A blonde and black-haired knocked on the door and came into the room guard Storm.

"Yo, Gokudera !".

"Gokudera-dono !".

Gokudera turned his attention towards them.

"What are you doing here, Sword freak!".

"Ahh ... Gokudera-dono, I was met with Yamamoto-dono when to report the results of a mission in Venice".

Gokudera raised an eyebrow. Basil then submit the file that contains the reports of the mission.

Gokudera read something about reports from and frown his eyebrow "Basil?".

"Ha'i, Gokudera-dono ?".

"Didn't they were a guardians Thunder and Storm Vongola Kyuudaime who killed by Juudaime three years ago? !?".

"Yes, that's right ... it turns out they are from Platea Famiglia ... a Family , Kyuudaime ever destroy".

Gokudera stood up from his seat. "Yamamoto ! did you go see the Lambo and find all files about Lightning and Storm Guardians of Kyuudaime ! And you Basil ! Tell Hibari to investigate this case with him ! ".

"Okay, Gokudera". "I understand, Gokudera-dono" . said them simultaneously and out of the office Silver-haired.

Guardian Storm then sat back and closed his eyes slowly.

_"B- ... but, I'm just protecting Kyuudaime, it was not me who did it"._

Sky Guardian voice still be heard clearly in his head. "Juudaime ...". Gokudera said slowly.

* * *

><p><strong>~.~.~ few days later ~.~.~<strong>

All guards Tenth Generation Vongola was meeting and discussing '**Case**' three years ago, which they have to leave their sky.

"So ... how did it go?". Yamamoto asked.

"Sawada-dono true ... they seem to really try to get revenge against Kyuudaime ... Storm and Thunder guard Kyuudaime has repeatedly tried to kill him". Basil obvious.

"But ... Boss ...".

"We've left Tsuna-nii without being accompanied him for this ...".

They bowed his head. It's been three years they were left Brunette alone in the Vongola Mansion ... even though never visited.

"Kufufufu ~ ... how if we visit Tsunayoshi now ~ ?".

"Mukuro-sama ...".

"Hahaha ... it's a good idea, Mukuro !".

"UOOHHH ... WE WILL VISIT SAWADA AGAIN TO THE EXTREME !".

"Of course, the Lawn-Head !".

"Lambo-san will apologize to Tsuna-nii !".

"Boss ...". Chrome also want to apologize to him because they already accuse and leave him alone.

"I sometimes wonder ... what was Sawada-dono doing when we not in his side". Basil murmurs.

"Hahaha ... what if we figuring out by our self ? I'm sure he would be happy if we come to visit ... ".

They all then agreed to meet their sky and apologized for not being there during three years.

* * *

><p><strong>~.~.~ At Old Mansion Vongola ~.~.~<strong>

_**Knock ... knock ... knock ...**_

All ex-Guardians Tsuna is outside the Mansion where the '**incident**' that ever happened, events that makes them forget their sky.

Yamamoto tried to push the door, but the door was not locked, so Yamamoto calling his fellow guardians to go and look for Tsuna.

"Hey! , The door is not closed ".

"Eh? What Sawada forgot to lock it? ".

"Oya Oya ~ ... ~ ... he was still clumsy ... kufufufu ~".

"Boss ..."

The Guardians getting in the Mansion and the search Their sky in all rooms in the Mansion. But the result is Impossible. The brunette not looking at somewhere in the Mansion.

"Did you guys find Tsuna?". Yamamoto asked.

Chrome, Lambo, Ryohei and shaking their heads. "He's not everywhere, to the extreme !".

"I see ...".

"Kufufu ~ ... maybe our skylark would find him". Mukuro Suddenly Appear in front of them.

"Hnn ... he also does not exist in the park". Hibari said to them.

"What of you already looking for him in his room?". Tanya storm guardian.

They all shook their head , except Mukuro and Hibari of course.

"Maa maa ~~ ... maybe Tsuna in his room?".

"Jaa ... How about we are looking for Tsuna-nii there?". Lambo advice.

"Just remaining that room". Said Sun Guardian.

They entered the room only can't found him everywhere. That looks just a letter on the desk, beside the bed.

Gokudera took it, and then read the contents of the letter.

_To all:_

_I really am sorry for bringing you into this world ..._

_Make you fight for me ..._

_But I know ... you are also fighting for playing snowballs and see the fireworks together ... spending time together ... and see tomorrow together._

_I also apologize for making you all upset ..._

_but I really just wanted to protect his grandfather and also you all ..._

_But I guess it's too late ... I also want to apologize for not telling you about a disease that happened to me since the fight Arcobaleno._

_I'm suffering from end-stage disease brain cancer...but as long as I suffer from diseases that I brought, I'm not afraid to die... all I want to do is to protect you, and with you... _

_But now I've made you feel ashamed of myself...and also feel disappointed. I want to apologize for it...I'm sorry, I can not be with you, protect you like my promise and my desire..._

_Thank you for all that you gave to me..._

_Arrideverci, I love you like my own family._

_- Tsunayoshi Sawada –_

"_Juu- daime_ ...?". Gokudera trembling hand holding the letter left by his boss. Slowly the tears streaming down her cheek and moistened letter in his hands.

"Gokudera?". Yamamoto see Storm Guardian kneeling, crying after reading a letter on the table. Yamamoto took it and read it. Not believe his eyes widened at what he read.

Yamamoto then give the Letter to Ryohei, who then read it out loud.

Everything is silent ... they tried to process what was said by their sky ...

But one thing they realized ... they have no Boss ... he's going to place all the former boss of the Vongola and Arcobaleno is located.

"You've been late to realize all that happened, huh?".

A hearing the sound disturbing them. They turned to the sound source in front of the open door. The sound that comes from a white-haired man, a man who had been their enemies in the past.

"Kufufufu ~ ... shut up you, Marshmallow ! We already regret what we've done to him ".

"It is okay if you do not want me to be here ... but I came to tell you where Tsunayoshi buried".

"So it's true ... Boss has ...". Chrome eyes tears flowed to his cheeks.

"Tsuna-nii ... I'm sorry ! Huaaahhh ! ". Cried Lambo.

"Che ! Quickly tell us where? ".

"Humm ~ ... it was not far ... I buried him beside the grave Yuni in the woods".

Everything and ran out to find the location of the second grave sky, especially their sky grave's.

Boss Giglionero brunette graves and family not far from the headquarters of the Vongola. The cemetery was located in the forest area of the Vongola beside a lake ... all the guards know where the grave itself Yuni because Tsuna was the one who suggested that even Reborn Yuni and also buried there, right next to the cemetery Yuni. They were buried in a comfortable place and closed.

They all stopped in front of a gravestone...

**Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**19xx-20xx**

**A Best Friend , Child , Boss and Sky of all Elements**

* * *

><p>They could not say anything else ... The sky they had left them alone, and they also leave him alone when he's need their help..<p>

"Tsunayoshi ever say once to me... he was deliberately left the door open mansion because he knows one thing ... He sure if you guys, his Guardians will return to live with him

He also always come here and apologize to Reborn because he also knows, one day Decimo can not to be together and embrace all such Elements ".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_"What were you doing before? why the meeting was canceled? ". asked the brunette was still lying in a hospital bed belonging to the Vongola._

_"B- but Juudaime ... you suddenly pale and was unconscious when we will attend a meeting with Don Gesso Famiglia !"._

_"Ahahaha ... that's right, Tsuna ... we just do not want to past events happen again"._

_"Yare yare ~ ... ~ ... however, Lambo still not believe with Marshmallow freak"._

_"We were still pay attention about that, Sawada !"._

_"Oya oya ~ ... ~ ... do not get me wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun ~ ... I still do not have your body, Decimo ~"._

_"Boss ..."._

_"Hnn, Omnivore ... do not you dare be Herbivore"._

_"Mou ~ ... I told you, I'm just exhausted! Anyway ... Byakuran's already not the enemy Vongola again ... "._

_"Kufufufufu ~ ... but we still do not believe it, Tsunayoshi ~"._

_Brunette sighed. "What did you say? you know not? I will not die that easy ... we still have not put an end to the dark times of the Mafia world ... "._

_Spiky brunette bowed sadly, "If I die, you will still be with me, and the memories buried in my heart, so is it with you ... and also ... I do not have to worry, I still have that you will take my place, is not it?". brunette with a warm smile a little sadness that is not visible._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Shared their memories of the sky suddenly flashed in their heads ... the atmosphere became quiet and sad at the same time.

One of mind flashed in their minds ... they are already clicking deny pledge to always be with the sky. However, they are not going to deny their promise for the second time. That is a promise to protect the Vongola Family.

They just hope that, one day, they can be reunited with the sky already receiving them, understand them and embrace, merge them into one. Someday ... definitely ... will meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>_- End -_<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello , Minna-san :3 , Its my first time I make fiction in English and just One-shot … well , just enjoy and Review its appreciated !(^w^)**


End file.
